


Uncertain

by Hawkbutt



Series: Unlikely Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jackson needs all the hugs, Morning after Bonding, So does Jackson, Stiles gets a little hurt, and Derek is an ass who doesn't deserve hugs right now, at least Stilinskis are good at those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbutt/pseuds/Hawkbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the events of Bonding.</p><p>A fight breaks out, and Jackson isn't looking any better than before. </p><p>Stiles is stuck with all this drama, and isn't sure how much worse it's going to get before it gets better.</p><p>(Still suck at summaries, I'm sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncertain

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out! At first it was writer's block, but now I'm leaving for school next week, and I've been incredibly busy the past few months. I'm going to try my best at getting more out sooner, I promise!
> 
> I'm really surprised you all liked Bonding, the pile of crap it is, so much. I hope this one is to your taste as well! I like the first half, not so sure about the second. I'll leave the judgement up to you guys, though. I pummeled this out on no sleep and ADHD meds-
> 
> And I feel like Stiles. Fantastic.
> 
> Anyway, I have a request!  
> I have a very shaky, vague idea of what to do with this series, idea wise. But that's it. So if you lovelies could give me ideas on what you would like to see out of this series (more POVs, different scenarios, ect.) that would be amazing.
> 
> Now enjoy (I think).

Stiles groaned as he stirred slowly. His sleep was being interrupted by the large weight holding his lower half captive moving; the shift causing his dead legs to suddenly come to life with sharp, stinging jabs of pain.  
  
"Oh holy hell," He mumbled, lifting an arm to swipe at his eyes clumsily. The remaining sleepiness vanished in a heartbeat when his ears registered the growling coming from right in front of him, and Stiles opened his eyes to stare at the scene.  
  
It was dark out, the moon high in the sky, which meant he and Jackson had been out for at least three or four hours. But that was secondary to Derek, half-transformed, holding a fully human Jackson by the throat against a nearby tree.  
  
The Alpha was snarling at the teen, eyes blazing red as his claws dug into the soft flesh of Jackson's jugular. As Stiles scrambled to his feet, ignoring how his legs shook like a newborn fawn's from the lack of circulation, Jackson let out a low sound. It sounded like the whine Stiles had heard earlier, before the Kanima dropped into his arms, and it made something violent flare up inside the brunette. Before he realized what he was doing, Stiles had stumbled over and gripped Derek's arm as hard as he possibly could, _growling_ back at the werewolf.  
  
Derek startled at the growl, as it may not have been anything close to what any of the pack could do, it was _Stiles_ who did it. Stiles, who had never turned on a packmate before without good reason.  
  
And especially not for _Jackson_.  
  
Jackson coughed softly as he was released, Stiles having pushed and shoved at Derek till he backed off several steps. He kept quiet, as he was still reeling from the earlier confrontation.  
  
"What the hell was that, Stiles?!"  
  
"I should ask you the same goddamn question, Derek. Have you lost your mind?!"  
  
Derek snarled a bit, his transformation bitten back, but his eyes glowing red once more, "I told you before you went running off like an idiot, Jackson needs to be put in his place. What were you thinking, going after him, with the transformation complete?"  
  
Stiles glowered at the broader man, fists clenched as he stayed in front of Jackson. Jackson, who was still quiet and shaking from earlier, who was still so very vulnerable and didn't deserve this treatment.  
  
"I was thinking that _someone_ needs to take care of him, since you and your puppies seem so intent on making him a _pet_ and nothing better." A sneer twisted the teen's lips, something ugly and furious. Derek glowered, stepping forward till he and Stiles were nearly nose to nose.  
  
"That is not your decision, I'm the Alpha." The glower intensified when the only response was an incredulous scoff. He growled as he gripped the front of Stiles' sweatshirt and shook him once, "He refuses to cooperate, causes more fights than solves them, and is a general pain in the ass. He doesn't _act_ like pack."  
  
Stiles' sneer twisted more, and he shoved roughly at Derek's chest, even if it was futile with the werewolf's strength, "Please. He doesn't cooperate? Well, you don't even _try_ to work with him. So don't give me that fucking bullshit, Derek Hale. Don't blame the fact that you're a shitty Alpha on your  'underdogs'."  
  
That felt like a kick to the stomach to Derek and his temper only flared higher, moving his grip from the hoodie to Stiles' arms.  
  
"This is _my_ pack, and if you don't like it, you can leave." He snarled, claws growing and piercing into the soft flesh of Stiles' arms unwittingly. The sudden, sharp tang of blood in the air, and Stiles' wounded yelp snapped the thread of Derek's anger like a razor put to a string, and he jerked his hands away, stumbling back a step, as if he'd been burned. His eyes were wide as he watched Stiles hunch and grip his arms, clenching his eyes shut against the pain.  
  
A hiss ran through the air, and Derek jumped back another few feet as Jackson, fully transformed once more, shot in front of the other teen. The jock crouched low at Stiles' feet and arched his back in preparation of pouncing on the wolf. A hand shot out and gripped a scaled shoulder, stopping the Kanima in his tracks.  
  
"Hey, hey. It's alright," Stiles grinned shakily at Jackson when he turned to look at him, blue eyes unblinking, "I'm alright. Don't start this all over again. Please, Jacks."  
  
To Derek's amazement, Jackson didn't lash out as he did to nearly anyone else who touched him, but instead leaned into the hand. He refused to relax his body, though, stance still hostile and defensive of the human behind him.  
  
"Stiles-" Derek started, swallowing hard when the brunette jerked his head up to stare at him, his gaze anything but welcoming, "Stiles, I-"  
  
"I know," The Spark nodded, but still angled his body away from Derek's, "This is what I'm fucking talking about, though." A huff and a shake of his head, "The pack is out of control because you are, too." He winced as he put more pressure on his wounds.  
  
Derek didn't know what to do with that, and flailed for words for a few moments."I… You should get those checked," He finally muttered, looking away from Stiles. "Scott can-"  
  
"No, I'm going to someone who actually knows what she's doing," Stiles shakes his head, backing up a step, and looks to the Kanima at this feet, "Jacks, you're free to come along."  
  
Jackson seemed to think for a moment, and nodded slowly, keeping close to the human's side as he starts walking past Derek in the direction of the house, of the jeep. The Alpha seemed to want to speak, but clamped his mouth shut with a click to turn and stalk in another direction.  
  
 _'Probably to go sulk and/or brood like an asshole.'_ Stiles snorted softly to himself, trying to ignore how much his arms stung from the marks. Another part of him felt another type of stinging pain; hurt about what Derek had said.  
  
 _"This is_ my _pack, and if you don't like it, you can leave."_  
  
Was he really going to do that? Kick Stiles out? The thought hurt, and the teen took a shuddering breath. A nudge to his elbow broke him of his thoughts, and he looked over to see that they had arrived at the cars. Jackson, now all pink and human, was digging in the trunk of his porsche for his extra set of clothing, since the first transformation ruined the others. The jock was incredibly quiet, and kept his eyes on the ground as he changed, even when Stiles started staring at him in obvious concern.  
  
"Jacks? You're… Not okay, are you." Stiles frowned, pain momentarily forgotten as he stepped closer to the other teen. He laid a hand on Jackson's shoulder, and jerked it back as the blonde flinched away violently, as if it were a fist.  
  
The Spark watched him for a moment more, and nodded slowly, "Okay. You're not okay. You're still coming with me, right?" He relaxed when Jackson nodded. "Okay, okay. Good. Uhm, I think it might be best if I drive? I mean, you seem outta it, Jacks. And I can still move my arms pretty well, so the jeep won't be too bad, though I know you don't like Baby, which is stupid, I mean, c'mon, she's grea-" The ramble stopped when a car door slammed, and Stiles realized that Jackson had just climbed into the jeep. Willingly.  
  
"Okay, uh, right, lets get going," He muttered, climbing behind the wheel and starting down the road from the house. As they pulled closer to the McCall residence, he kept glancing over to the Lacrosse captain. Frankly, he was afraid the moment they got to the door, he'd flee. Stiles really didn't want to spend another night chasing after a frightened Kanima. He parked the jeep in front of the house, and sighed in relief when he saw the lights in the living room were on. Thank God for Melissa's evening shifts, really.  
  
They climbed out of the jeep quickly, and Stiles made sure to keep a hold on Jackson's arm, just in case. The teen didn't seem to notice, but still tensed when Melissa opened the door and gasped.  
  
"Stiles, what the hell happened to you to?" Nurse McCall demanded, pulling both teens into her home, "And why isn't Scott with you?"  
  
"Ah, well… It's a long story, Mrs. McCall. And Scott's still busy," Stiles grimaced, "But I need some cuts checked out."  
  
"Where?" As she got the boy out of his hoodie and brought out the first aid kit for the wounds, she glanced over at the quiet Whittemore. "His neck, too?"  
  
Stiles jerked as he realized that he had completely forgotten what Derek had done to the other boy, and stares at Jackson's throat. The blood there was completely dried, concealing the possible wounds, though.  
  
"Jacks, are you still hurt?"  
  
The only response was a small shake of the head, those blue eyes still glued to the carpet under his feet. Once Melissa had finished bandaging Stiles' arms, he stood and went to the kitchen to wet a rag. He soon brought it back to start cleaning Jackson's neck, rubbing away the layers of congealed blood and revealing, thankfully, unmarked skin.  
  
"Oh, great. They healed."  
  
There was a sigh behind him, and Stiles turned to face Melissa, and flinched a little at the sad look she was giving them.  
  
"Look, it's not as bad as it seems, and-"  
  
"Hey, hey," She sighed again and put a hand on Stiles' head, ruffling the hair that was slowly growing in, "I understand you can't talk about it. But, please, would you stop getting hurt all the time?" The plead was soft, one of a mother that worries often. It made something in Stiles' gut clench, and he nodded, "I'm trying my best."  
  
"That's all I'm asking."  
  
Within a few more minutes, Melissa had ushered them out, receiving a hug from Stiles and a slow nod from Jackson.  
  
Once the door of the house was closed, the human turned to his reptilian companion. "Wanna stay over at my place?" At Jackson's stare, Stiles flushed and shrugged awkwardly, "Dad isn't home; he's just started a double shift. And I don't think it's, y'know, good for you to be alone right now."  
  
The stare continued for a few, long moments before the older boy nodded slowly and climbed back in the jeep.  
  
Stiles followed, a bit clumsy due to the hour, and a sudden exhaustion taking over his body. The drive to the Stilinski house was quiet, and Stiles led Jackson in and up to his room.  
  
"I have some stuff I think will fit you for sleeping. And the couch is pretty comfortable, good for a crash," Stiles gave his packmate a crooked smile before turning to dig up a pair of his baggier sweats (because seriously, Jackson was a mountain of muscle compared to his lanky form). After handing them over, he grabbed his own pajamas, changing while Jackson was in the bathroom.  
  
Puttering about his room for about ten minutes, though, had Stiles worried. Even Jackson shouldn't be taking that long, and he stepped into the hall to knock on the door, "Jacks? You alright in there?"  
  
The whine he got in reply had him shouldering open the door instantly, eyes lowering and latching onto the sight of Jackson curled on the floor. His hands tugged at his blonde hair, and he was whining in what almost sounded like pain. Stiles immediately dropped to his knees and rested a hand on the other teen's spine.  
  
And, just like in the forest, Jackson spun and buried his face in Stiles' stomach, clutching at him like a child. The Spark's gut clenched painfully, and he wrapped his arms around Jackson as best as he could as the other boy shook.  
  
"Shh, shh, I got you. You're alright, Jacks." Stiles murmured softly to him, rubbing his back gently, "C'mon, lets go lie down, huh? That's a lot more comfortable than being on the tile floor, obviously."  
  
A few minutes later, as the shaking gradually stopped, Jackson shifted, then raised up from his position. His face was flushed red from what of it Stiles could see, as he kept his head ducked.  
  
 _'Embarrassment, probably.'_ Stiles hummed and stood, offering a hand to the other, "I wasn't kidding. C'mon, I think my bed is big enough for the both of us." He smiled encouragingly, and didn't even comment when Jackson brushed his hand away to stand on his own, as the Kanima still followed him to the bedroom. He gave the bed an uncertain stare as Stiles got comfortable under the sheets.  
  
Stiles watched this for a moment, then snorted and held his arms out, "You know you wanna cuddle. Nothing wrong with that, Jackson." The jock gave him a look, but did indeed crawl onto the bed. It was a tight fit, but it was manageable. Mostly because Jackson ended up sprawled on top of Stiles, arms around his waist, and head on his chest.  
  
Stiles sighed and relaxed, wrapping his arms around the other boy in return as the exhaustion hit again, "Sleep well, Jacks," He yawned, already half asleep where he was. Silence greeted him, and Stiles blinked down to see that Jackson had passed out on him again.  
  
"Huh, am I Kanima-nip or something'?" He yawned again, and settled back down, half-asleep as it is. A slight smile turned his lips as he glanced down at his companion again before closing his eyes and settling in, his worries sliding away as sleep came to him.  
  
Worries were for the morning. Right now, it was time for rest.


End file.
